Le grimoir du chat noir
by Kiarafee
Summary: La rentrée de Danilee version améliorée spoiler hp5 review appréciées Une jeune fille rentre à Poudlard, emmenant un loud secret avec elle.
1. Boulversement

Le grimoire du Chat Noir   
  
Chapitre un : Bouleversement  
  
Danilee est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle a des yeux bleus, en amande et son regard est pétillait de malice.  
  
Nous somme le 27 juin et l'école était enfin finie. Danilee allait bientôt fêter son onzième anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, elle se promenait dans la rue en regardant distraitement les magasins. Son attention fut retenue par une librairie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Pourtant elle passait dans cette rue tous les jours pour aller à l'école. Elle entra pour regarder les livres de cette nouvelle librairie et s'aperçut qu'en fait, ce n'était pas des livres mais des grimoires. Elle posa les yeux sur un grimoire poussiéreux et abîmer. Il était écrit en lettre d'or et de sang : « Le grimoire du chat noir. » Le prix du grimoire était un peu près égal à ses économies, elle décida donc de l'acheter. Une fois rentrée, elle commence sa lecture. D'après ce qu'elle pût lire le jour même, le grimoire avait été écrit par Merlin lui-même et contiendrait des formules dont lui seul avait le secret. Danilee, ayant toujours eu les pieds sur terre, ne crût pas une minute que cela puisse être vrai. Cependant, elle admettait que quelque chose, autre que sa curiosité, la poussait à lire ce livre. Les jours passèrent et son anniversaire arriva. Elle avait onze ans ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cette année-ci, sa vie serait bouleversée par une découverte incroyable.  
  
Le lendemain de son anniversaire, Danilee aidait sa mère à faire le ménage. Elle rangeait un tiroir quand elle trouva une feuille bleue. Au-dessus de la feuille, était écrit en grand : Formulaire d'adoption pour la famille Jones concerne Danilee.  
  
-Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, Demande-t-elle, la gorge sèche. Elle le savait déjà, mais elle voulait entendre sa mère lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mal-entendu. Qu'elle était bien sa vrai fille et qu'elle ne devait plus y penser. Mais, au lieu de nier, elle lui confirma. Après un soupir, elle consentit à lui donner une explication.  
  
-En fait, personne ne sait qui sont tes vrais parents. Ce qu'on nous a dit, c'était qu'un gendarme t'avait trouvé dans une rue. Tu étais sur un carton rouge avec un symbole étrange dessus. On a été, ton père et moi, voir de grands spécialistes. Pour certains, ce symbole ne voulait rien dire. Pour d'autre, il signifiait quelque chose. Mais nous n'avons jamais su quoi. Bien sûr, même après la mort de ton père, j'ai continué à chercher tes vrais parents. Je ne voulais t'en parler que quand je les aurais retrouvés. Mais, il n'y avait aucune trace de tes parents.  
  
C'était étrange, pour Danilee, d'entendre les mots « ton père » sortir de la bouche de sa mère. Elles n'en avaient plus parlé depuis l'accident... Danilee secoua la tête. Elle faisait toujours ça pour chasser une idée.  
  
Arriva le 31 juillet. Danilee se souvenait encore des révélations de mme Jones, mais elle la considérait comme sa vraie mère et haïssait ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnée. Elle se leva comme d'habitude et s'apprêtait à descendre dans la cuisine quand un hululement sonore retentit derrière la fenêtre. Un magnifique hibou au plumage mordoré se tenait là avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Danilee avança vers la fenêtre en se demandant qui pouvait bien utiliser un hibou comme facteur. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou se posa majestueusement sur le rebord en tendant sa patte d'un geste gracieux. A peine prit-elle la lettre que le hibou tendit ses ailes et s'envola. L'adresse était écrite à l'encre verte, Danilee la retourna et vit un sceau marqué d'un grand P ainsi qu'un blason où l'on pouvait voir un griffon, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une lettre marquée de la même encre verte. La lettre disait :  
  
Cher Miss Jones,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31  
juillet au plus tard.  
  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Jones, en l'expression de nos sentiments  
distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice adjointe.  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Uniforme : Liste de vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront  
obligatoirement être équipés :  
  
Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
  
Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
  
Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière  
semblable)  
  
Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.  
  
LIVRES ET MANUELS :  
  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
  
« Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) », par Miranda Fauconette  
  
« Histoire de la magie », par Bathilda Tourdesac  
  
« Magie théorique », par Adalbert Lasornette  
  
« Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants », par Emeric G. Changé  
  
« Mille herbes et champignons magiques », par Phyllida Augirolle  
  
« Potions magiques », par Arsenius Beaulitron  
  
« Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques », par Norbert Dragonneau  
  
« Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger ? », par Quentin Jentremble.  
  
FOURNITURES :  
  
1 baguette magique  
  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
  
1 télescope  
  
1 balance en cuivre  
  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.  
  
IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS  
AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.  
  
Danilee relut cinq fois la lettre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Soudain, un ticket de train tomba de l'enveloppe. Danilee se baissa et le prit. Elle faillit s'évanouir quand elle lut le quai d'embarquement :  
  
Poudlard Express  
Gare de King's Cross  
Voie 9 ¾  
11 h  
  
Elle descendit déjeuner et montra à sa mère la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Sa mère la regarda attentivement avant de lui demander : -Est-ce encore une de tes plaisanteries ? Je ne la trouve pas drôle ! -Mais non, je t'assure ! Un hibou a débarqué dans ma chambre, m'a donné cette lettre et est reparti ! Elle regarda de nouveau sa fille, reprit sa respiration et lui demanda calmement : -Sait-tu au moins où trouver toutes ces fournitures ? -Euh, pas du tout ! Danilee ne sachant rien sur le monde magique, elles partirent toutes les deux en ville. Danilee dit alors à sa mère : -Je connais un magasin qui pourrait peut-être nous aider. Elle conduit sa mère à la librairie découverte un mois plus tôt et fut complètement perdue en voyant que la librairie avait disparue. Sa mère la regarda de nouveau avec inquiétude. -Tu sais, Danilee, ce n'est pas pressant. On pourrait rentrer. Et tu irais te reposer, nous achèverons la discussion demain.  
  
Le lendemain, Danilee voulut s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêver. Elle arriva dans la rue et manqua un battement quand elle vit la façade de la librairie. Elle surmonta sa surprise et entra. En arrivant à la caisse, elle vit une petite femme venir à elle. Danilee sortit sa liste -Excusez-moi, j'ai reçu cette lettre et j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver les fournitures. La petite femme regarda la jeune fille avant de lui répondre. -Tu ne trouveras tes fournitures qu'au Chemin de Traverse. C'est à Londres, derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Il suffit de taper sur les pierres du mur, dans la cour. Danilee n'en revenait pas ! Elle remercia la dame et partit. De retour chez elle, elle expliqua à sa mère ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mme Jones écouta silencieusement les explications. -Bon, samedi, il nous faudra nous lever tôt si nous devons passer à Londres !  
  
Le samedi, Danilee et sa mère se levèrent à 9h et se rendirent à Londres. Elles eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver le Chaudron Baveur. Une fois arrivées sur Le Chemin de Traverse, Danilee s'aperçut qu'ici on ne payait pas en livre mais avec d'étranges pièces. Mme Jones se rendit à la banque de Gringott's pour faire un échange et ouvrir un compte pendant que Danilee faisait un tour. Mme Jones revint dans un état proche de la folie. -C'est incroyable. La banque est gardée par des créatures...très étranges. Elles n'ont vraiment rien d'aimable ! Elles restèrent un long moment sur le chemin en cherchant les magasins. Quand toutes les fournitures furent trouvées, elles allèrent manger une glace. Là, Danilee se fit bousculer par un grand garçon au visage mince, aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés et aux yeux couleur émeraude. Elle remarqua une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.... 


	2. Rencontres décisives

Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi, tout à JKR (sauf Danilee )  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Chapitre deux : Rencontres décisives  
  
Le garçon se retourna et marmonna quelque chose qui devait signifier qu'il s'excusait. Il était accompagné d'un garçon roux, grand et déguingandé. Son visage était constellé de taches de son et dévoilait un long nez. Il y avait aussi deux filles. La première semblait être la plus jeune, elle avait les cheveux roux flamboyant voire rouges. Elle avait aussi des yeux marron. La deuxième avait un air hautain, des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns touffu et emmêler. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole.  
  
-Bonjour ! Excuse mon ami, il est un peu distrait ces temps-ci. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui, c'est Harry Potter.  
  
Elle avait dit cela en montrant le garçon aux cheveux noirs. La fille rousse se présenta, elle et le grand garçon.  
  
-Moi, c'est Ginny Weasley et lui, c'est mon frère, Ron !  
  
La première fille, Hermione, reprit la parole en voyant les sacs pleins de fournitures scolaires.  
  
-Tu va rentrer à Poudlard cette année ? Ron et moi sommes les préfets de Gryffondor et nous serions heureux de pouvoir t'y accueillir.  
  
Danilee ne savait que répondre.  
  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Danilee Jones. Et je vais bien à Poudlard cette année.  
  
Après quelque seconde, elle se souvint d'un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
-Heu... C'est quoi Gryffondor ?  
  
-Oh ! Je vois que tes parents ne sont pas sorciers. Les miens non plus. Les élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, répondit Hermione.  
  
-Et la pire c'est sûrement Serpentard, ajouta Ron.  
  
-Ron! Arrête un peu. Tu as entendu ce que le choixpeau a dit, l'année passée? On doit s'unir!  
  
-S'unir avec les Serpentard? On a déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur ça! Ca se résume en un mot: IMPOSSIBLE.  
  
-Oh ! Ron ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer, au moins.  
  
-Et toi ? Tu essaye de t'entendre avec Parkinson ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait.  
  
-Arrêtez de vous battre, tous les deux ! Ginny venait, au grand soulagement de Danilee, d'intervenir dans la dispute.  
  
-N'empêche, renchérit Ron, que les Serpentard n'aiment pas les moldus, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, qu'ils n'aiment pas Harry et qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ! Donc, je ne fais rien de mal.  
  
-Moldu ? Danilee ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, même si elle paraissait idiote.  
  
-Oui, C'est comme ça qu'on nomme les non-sorciers  
  
-Et Poudlard, c'est comment ?.  
  
Ils commencèrent à marcher, Danilee les accompagnant. Elle voulait absolument en savoir plus sur sa future école. Ils discutèrent près d'une demi-heure quand Ginny regarda sa montre.  
  
-Il faudrait y aller ou sinon maman va se mettre en colère. Au revoir Danilee et à mercredi prochain dans le Poudlard Express !  
  
-Au revoir !  
  
Les quatre enfants partirent en direction de la sortie. Danilee supplia sa mère de rester encore un peu. Elle voulait voir ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur ce chemin. Elle s'arrêta au 93 où un écriteau brillait  
  
Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux  
  
Elle revit Ginny se présenter et entra. Des jumeaux aux cheveux roux et avec des taches de son se tenaient derrière le comptoir. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un homme grand, ayant de longs cheveux roux et un anneau avec un crochet de serpent accroché à son oreille. Ils se tournèrent vers elle quand elle entra. Danilee avança timidement vers le comptoir.  
  
-Bienvenu chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ! Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? Dit l'un des jumeaux avec un air malicieux.  
  
Danilee trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
-Euh... Oui, j'aimerais savoir combien ça me coûterais d'acheter deux paires d'Oreilles à Rallonges et trois Boîtes à Flemme.  
  
Les jumeaux la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Tu es sûre d'avoir assez d'argent pour te payer tout ça ? Demanda l'homme qui les accompagnait, visiblement amuser de voir les jumeaux avec cette tête.  
  
Danilee regarda sa bourse.  
  
-J'ai 64 pièces d'or, 23 pièces d'argent et 42 pièces de bronze.  
  
-D'où sort-tu tout cet argent ? Enfin, ce n'est pas nos affaires. Ca te coûteras 10 Gallions, s'il te plait Dis le premier jumeau..  
  
-Les pièces d'or ! Ajouta le second en voyant que Danilee ne s'en sortait pas.  
  
-Oh! merci. Voilà. Au revoir !  
  
-Les jumeaux Weasley vous remercient de votre visite et espère vous revoir bientôt. Au revoir ! Ajouta l'un d'eux, avec toujours cet air malicieux.  
  
Danilee, un peu confuse de s'être trompée, prit son paquet et partit.  
  
Elle prit la direction du magasin où elle était allée chercher ses manuels. Elle entreprit d'acheter quelques livres pour éviter que ne se reproduise les évènements de la boutique. Là-bas, elle rencontra un garçon blond qui, après avoir vu le sac de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, l'aborda en disant :  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas aller là-bas ! Ce sont des sorciers peu fréquentables, des traîtres à leur sang et des amis de sang de bourbe qui n'ont même pas passer leurs ASPICs ! Moi, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy !  
  
Le garçon lui tendit la main. Passant sur le fait qu'elle ne savait ni ce que signifiait « traître à leur sang », ni « sang de bourbe », ni « ASPIC », ainsi que sur le fit que ce garçon devait être très mal élever pour l'aborder comme ça, elle serra la main du garçon et lui répondit par un simple et timide « Bonjour ! » avant de se retourner et de marcher vers la caisse.  
  
-Hey ! Dan' Je sais qui sont tes parents ! Contrairement à toi !  
  
Danilee se retourna et vit le garçon sourire. Il partit accompagner de son père. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux acier. Elle fit un pas vers lui pour lui parler mais renonça aussitôt. Elle avait presque oublié ses véritables parents. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Comment savait-il qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses parents ? Elle décida de ne pas en parler à sa mère. Cette dernière avait assez à faire avec cette rentrée peu ordinaire...  
  
Elle rejoignit enfin sa mère au Chaudron Baveur. Danilee lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris de ces quatre enfants. Après un long récit, Mme Jones acquiesça et se leva.  
  
-Bon, il se fait tard. Nous allons rentrer à la maison.  
  
Elles repartirent chez elles. Une fois rentrée, Danilee monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit ses manuels pour trouver la signification des expressions que ce Drago lui avait citées. Mais, elle ne les trouva nul part. Elle se coucha sur son lit et ouvrit le grimoire. Si la sorcellerie existe, le grimoire dévoile peut-être des formules intéressantes !  
  
-Voyons se que tu renferme... Danilee ne remarquait même pas que, sur la couverture et à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait le livre, une tête de chat dorée aux yeux de sang apparaissait un peu plus...  
  
Pendant le reste des vacances, elle repéra les formules qui l'intéressaient. Le chat devenait de plus en plus visible, mais Danilee ne le voyait pas. Puis vint le 31 août. Sa mère la conduisit à King's Cross avec ses affaires puis attendit que sa fille disparaisse dans la gare avant de partir. Toujours en cramponnant son grimoire précieux, Danilee cherchait le moyen de se rendre au quai 9 ¾ , quand elle vit des enfants disparaître derrière un mur. Elle les suivit et traversa le mur. Elle se trouva face à un train rouge sur lequel était écrit en grand « Poudlard Express »... 


	3. Voyage vers l'inconnu

Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi, tout à JKR  
Le plus court des chapitres jusqu'à présent (  
  
Sev Snape: c'est gentil, merci! Voilà le chapitre suivant *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
Chapitre trois :Voyage vers l'inconnu  
  
Ca y est ! Danilee est dans le train et celui-ci démarre. Elle longe le couloire à la recherche d'un compartiment libre quand elle entend une voix derrière elle.  
  
-Bonjour Danilee ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Ginny Weasley ! On s'est vue sur Le Chemin De Traverse !  
  
En effet, la jeune fille rousse se tenais devant elle.  
  
-Viens, on va trouver une place ! Tu viens, Harry ?  
  
Le garçon nommé Harry apparut à son tour.  
  
-Oui, voilà, j'arrive. Oh ! Bonjour. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Danilee.  
  
Il était suivit d'un jeune homme maigre, qui devait avoir le même age qu'elle.  
  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mark Evans !  
  
-Mark, je te présente Danilee Jones. Elle entre aussi en première. Danilee, je te présente Mark Evans, il rentre cette année-ci.  
  
Celle-ci répondit par un « bonjour » accompagné d'un sourire. Ils partirent tous les quatre à la recherche d'un compartiment. Danilee se demandait combien de temps durerait le voyage. Quand elle se décida à poser la question, Ginny lui répondit :  
  
-Il dure quelques heures.  
  
Ils trouvèrent enfin des places dans un compartiment occupé par un garçon distrait, au visage joufflu, rond et à l'air ahuri. Il ne les entendit pas entrer. Ginny prit la parole.  
  
-Bonjour Neville. On peut s'asseoir ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le garçon. Il regarda Danilee et Mark, l'air étonné.  
  
-Ah ! Je te présent Danilee et Mark. Ils entrent en première année.  
  
-Bonjour. Dit Neville, visiblement mal assuré.  
  
-Bonjour. Répondirent-ils.  
  
Ils s'assirent donc tous les quatre. Et pendant près d'une heure, Danilee posa des questions à Ginny. Enfin, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
-Il y a un garçon, au Chemin De Traverse, qui m'a parlé de traître à leur sang et de sang de bourbe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Elle crût voir les trois adolescents échanger un regard. Puis, Ginny se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Ca n'a rien de gentil. Traître à son sang signifie qu'on est indigne et qu'on a trahit notre famille. Sang de bourbe est une insulte pour les sorciers qui n'ont pas un sang pur. C'est-à-dire, qu'ils ne sont pas d'une lignée de sorciers. Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Et surtout, a propos de qui ?  
  
-Un garçon blond.........Drago Malefoy si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il parlait de ... des vendeurs chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.  
  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione et Ron entrèrent.  
  
-Pfft ! Ce que ça peut être ennuyant d'être préfet. Bonjour Danilee, bonjour Mark. Ron avait sur sa robe un insigne de préfet qui brillait.  
  
-Bonjour. Répondirent les deux concernés.  
  
Hermione remarqua les regards de Harry, Ginny et Neville.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Ginny répondit, furieuse : -Malefoy a rencontré Danilee sur le Chemin de Traverse et lui a parlé de Fred et George en les insultants !  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Drago, le garçon du Chemin de Traverse, qui entra. Il était avec deux armoires à glace. Il souriait puis, en regardant Danilee, dit :  
  
-Il me semblait avoir été clair sur le compte de CERTAINS SORCIERS PRESENTS ICI.  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui répliqua avant que Ron et Ginny n'en aient eu le temps.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfet, que tu peux tout te permettre !  
  
-Oh ! Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde n'est pas d'accord avec mes méthodes ? J'ai vraiment peur.   
  
Drago Malefoy se retourna et partit en faisant semblant de trembler sous les rires gras et sonores de ses deux armoires à glaces.  
  
-Je le signalerais à McGonagall dés qu'on arrivera !  
  
Le voyage continua paisiblement et ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Danilee descendit et entendit une voix grave :  
  
-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !  
  
Danilee avança avec un groupe. Elle retrouva vite Mark, visiblement aussi étonné qu'elle. Ils aperçurent un homme deux fois plus grand que la moyenne. Il avait une longue barbe hirsute qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il avait des yeux ressemblant à deux scarabées noirs, brillants. Il les emmena au bord d'un lac et les fit monter dans de petites barques.  
  
Le voyage n'était pas fini... 


	4. Poudlard

Lessien Linw : Je sais pas si c'est ça que tu appelle long mais , voila  
  
Chapitre quatre : Poudlard  
  
L'homme se présenta comme Hagrid. Danilee se pencha et sursauta en voyant une ombre glisser au fond de l'eau. Elle était immense. Tous les élèves regardaient le lacs et sentaient les barques bouger au passage de l'ombre. Soudain, la voix d'Hagrid retentit :  
  
-Vous devriez bientôt voir Poudlard. Ici, après le tournant.  
  
En effet, Ils purent voir un château immense, noir, avec de nombreuses tours. Après un court instant, les barques s'immobilisèrent. Hagrid les mena par des chemins sombres jusqu'à Poudlard. Une fois entrée, Danilee attendit un long moment avec les autres élèves. Quand une femme apparut. Elle était grande, les cheveux noirs en chignon impeccablement tiré. Elle avait des yeux perçants et brillants derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Elle avait un chapeau pointu, une robe vert émeraude et une cape assortie.  
  
-Je suis la directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. Je crois que vous savez tous ce qu'est Poudlard. Je vais vous emmener dans la grande salle où vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons. Elles s'appellent Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
  
Elle avait dit le dernier nom a une vitesse surprenante.  
  
-Attendez ici un instant.  
  
Elle partit en direction d'une grande porte et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un tabouret, un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécer et un long parchemin.  
  
-Vous pouvez me suivre.  
  
Les élèves la suivirent avec un mélange de crainte et de doute. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle remplie d'élèves. Le professeur McGonagall posa le tabouret devant les quatre tables, au milieu. Elle déposa le chapeau sur le tabouret et Danilee vit avec horreur le chapeau ouvrir la fente qu'il avit pour bouche, pour se mettre à chanter.  
  
Poudlard est en grand danger  
  
Et c'est à vous de le sauver  
  
Pour se faire, la seule solution  
  
Est des quatre maisons, l'union  
  
De ceux de Gryffondor  
  
Le courage et un cœur d'or  
  
Seront les armes les plus efficaces  
  
Contre des ennemis un peu trop tenaces  
  
Pour ceux de Serdaigle  
  
La sagesse et l'intelligence  
  
Rendront plus espiègle  
  
Les plus utiles sens  
  
En ce qui concerne Poufsouffle  
  
Ils devront, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
  
Défendre leurs amis  
  
Des tirs ennemis  
  
J'en viens à Serpentard  
  
Dont les plus roublards  
  
Pourrais ce montrer plus important  
  
Que ce qu'ils ne sont maintenant  
  
Hélas chers élèves  
  
Est venu le moment  
  
De prendre des décisions  
  
Que commence la répartition.  
  
Un long silence suivit cette chanson. Puis, les élèves se murmurèrent des commentaires sur la chanson. Le professeur McGonagall les regardait d'un air sévère qui fit taire jusqu'au dernier élève. Elle déroula le parchemin et expliqua aux nouveaux élèves :  
  
-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assairez et je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous répartira dans les différentes maisons.  
  
Elle déroula son parchemin et commença.  
  
-Elita Balaihau  
  
-Serdaigle !  
  
Danilee regarda à la table qui devait être celle des Gryffondor. Elle y trouva les visages qu'elle cherchait. Ceux de Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
  
-Mark Evans  
  
Elle vit les quatre enfants se redresser à ce nom, les professeurs, derrière elle, semblaient aussi plus attentifs.  
  
-Gryffondor !  
  
Un sourire passa sur le visage de Harry.  
  
-Danilee Jones  
  
Danilee sursauta à l'appel de son nom et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête et elle entendit une vois lui dire :  
  
-Tu as beaucoup de qualités, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la sagesse et de l'intelligence comme Serdaigle le voulais. Je vois aussi de la fidélité et de la patience comme Poufsouffle l'aimait. Mais je vois aussi de la ruse qui ferais plaisir à Serpentard. Oh, il y a aussi du courage et un cœur sincère dont Gryffondor serait fier. Ou vais-je t'envoyer ?  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Danilee se mit à le supplier de l'envoyer à Gryffondor.  
  
Pourtant, les autres maisons te correspondent parfaitement ! Bon, si tel est ton désir, je vais t'envoyer à...GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Danilee poussa un soupir de soulagement puis, se dirigea vers la table où Mark Evans venait de s'asseoir. La répartition continua mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle fixait la table des professeurs où était assis, au milieu, un vieil homme qui avait de longs cheveux, des moustaches et une barbe argentés. A priori, il était grand et mince.  
  
-Cassidi Limofi  
  
-Serpentard !  
  
Les yeux bleus, brillants se tournèrent vers elle. Il avait un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait un long nez crochu et aquilin et ses long doigts fins applaudissaient Cassidi qui se dirigeait vers une autre table. Il ne lâchait pourtant pas Danilee de son regard clairs et pétillants. Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.  
  
-Jason Noraubec  
  
-Poufsouffle !  
  
Le vieux sorcier semblait être le directeur de l'école. Elle soutenait son regard, et au plus elle le faisait, au plus il souriait. Le directeur continuait d'applaudir les élèves sans pour autant arrêter de la regarder. La répartition se termina quand Liduana fut envoyer à Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall rejoignit sa place à coté du directeur et ce dernier se leva.  
  
-Il y a un temps pour tout, un temps pour les discours et un temps pour les repas. Et bien, voici venu le temps du repas.  
  
Il tapa dans ses mains, et les assiettes se remplirent de nourritures. Danilee était assise à coté de Mark Evans. Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment. Tout à coup, un fantôme surgit de nulle part.  
  
-Bienvenus à Gryffondor.  
  
Les anciens élèves l'appelaient Sir Nicolas ou Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Et quand Mark lui demanda pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi, Sir Nicolas poussa sa tête qui bascula de ses épaules.  
  
-Décapitation ratée.  
  
Expliqua-t-il sur un ton de regret.  
  
Elle continua à parler avec Mark pendant le reste de la soirée et apprit ainsi qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus qui n'était pas ses vrais parents. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall fit teinter son verre et le directeur se leva.  
  
-Avec ce que le choixpeau vous a dit et les évènements de l'année dernière, le directeur tourna son regard vers Harry, vous savez tous que Lord Voldemort, tous le monde sursauta à ce nom sauf, Mark et Danilee. Du moins, lui semblait-il. Est de retour et nous devons nous unir pour le combattre. Mais je ne vais pas continuer ce sombre sujet aujourd'hui, et vais vous laisser aller vous reposez et vous préparer pour votre première journée de cours.  
  
Le directeur se rassit et les élèves se levèrent. Danilee ne savait pas ou aller. Et apparemment, Mark non plus. Puis, la voix d'Hermione retentit.  
  
-Les premières années, par ici !!  
  
Mark et Danilee s'approchèrent d'Hermione qui les conduisit avec Ron à travers les couloirs.  
  
-Faites attention aux escaliers, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! .  
  
Danilee vit des escaliers bouger dans tous les sens. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie verte.  
  
-Sacrifice ! Lança Hermione à la grosse dame. Le mot de passe est important, vous devez le retenir car sans lui, vous restez dehors. Expliqua- t-elle en faisant entrer les premières années. Le dortoir des filles se trouve en haut des escaliers à droite et celui de garçons, en haut à gauche. Vos affaires sont déjà montées. Finit-elle d'expliquer.  
  
Danilee monta les escaliers avec Mark et quand ils durent se séparer, elle eut un poids au cœur. Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune garçon et était triste de devoir se séparer de lui. Elle monta dans sa chambre et défit ses bagages. Elle prit son grimoire et le déposa discrètement en-dessous de son oreiller et sortit un petit cahier qui était en fait son journal intime. Elle mit son pyjama et prit une plume et de l'encre. Elle ouvrit le cahier, trempa sa plume et écrivit. Elle resta longtemps à écrire les évènements de la journée puis ferma son journal et dit tout bas :  
  
-Me voilà enfin à Poudlard !  
  
Elle éteignit la lampe et se coucha. 


	5. Cauchemards et réalité

Chapitre cinq : Cauchemards et réalité  
  
Elle s'endormit mais d'un sommeil agité. Elle revoyait des évènements qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir. Ca c'était passé il y a sept ans. Sept ans déjà !!! Pourtant, elle le revoyais comme si c'était hier.  
  
Elle se revoyait à quatre ans dans la voiture bleu familial, son père juste devant elle. Il avait les cheveux noirs, il était grand et musclé. A cette âge-là, elle pensait que rien ne pouvait arriver tant qu'il était là ! Mais elle s'était trompée. Ils étaient dans la première voiture arrêtée à un feu rouge Le feu passa au vert, la voiture démarra. Une voiture surgit de la rue, à gauche. Des bruits de freins, la lumière des phares, le bruit, le choc, les lumières et les sirènes des ambulances et de la police, son père immobile et ensanglanté, la douleur, le noir... Elle se réveille à l'hôpital, sa mère à ses cotés. Elle n'avait pas vu que Danilee s'était réveillée et continuait à discuter :  
  
-Vous n'avez pas pu le sauver ?, Demanda-t-elle au médecin.  
  
-Non, madame. Mes sincères condoléances. Répondit le médecin.  
  
Mme Jones explosa en sanglot. Elle se tourna vers Danilee et fut surprise de la voir réveiller.  
  
-Où est Papa ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis sa mère s'avança.  
  
-Papa est parti, il se repose, il .... Sa mère ne contenait plus les larmes qu'elle retenait, elle s'effondra en pleurs. Danilee n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que son père était mort.  
  
Puis, le décor disparut et elle se retrouva dans le parc communal de sa ville. Elle était avec sa mère à coté d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir été avec sa mère dans le parc un si beau jour d'hivers ! Le parc était magnifique en blanc. Elle avait un livre en mains, sa mère discutait avec quelqu'un. En faisant attention, elle se rendit compte que le livre était en fait son grimoire. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et mme Jones s'arrêta de parler. Elle se tourna vers Danilee.  
  
-Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer !  
  
Danilee se leva et prit le chemin de chez elle en compagnie de sa mère. Sur le chemin, sa mère lui expliquait que son amie lui avait raconter des choses bizarres. Des hommes encapuchonnés seraient rester toute la journée dans la rue, en se cachant de certaine personne et en montrant les autres du doigt. Quelques mètres devant chez elles, sa mère s'arrêta, Danilee leva le nez de ses chaussures blanches et regarda. Il y avait cinq hommes, des sorciers, elle en était sûr, habillés en noir avec des cagoules, ayant à la place des yeux deux fentes, ce qui les faisait ressembler plus encore à des serpents. Danilee dit en vitesse à sa mère :  
  
-Vite ! Il faut partir ! Ils sont là pour nous tuer.  
  
Mais, déjà cinq autres sorciers c'étaient mis derrière elles, les encerclant. L'un d'eux pointa sa baguette. Mme Jones prit Danilee et la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle crut étouffer. Elle criait à présent contre le sorcier qui, comme Danilee le remarqua, avait des yeux d'un gris froid d'acier.  
  
-Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille ! Il en est hors de question !  
  
Le sorcier lui répondit avec une voix pleine de sarcasme et de moquerie.  
  
-Mais qui vous dit que c'est votre fille que nous voulons tuer ?Avada Kedavra !!  
  
Il y eut un éclair vert, la mère de Danilee la lâcha et tomba. Danilee se retourne et voit sa mère étendue par-terre, des larmes plein les yeux.  
  
-Danilee ! DANILEE !! Tu vas être en retard pour déjeuner ! Dépêche-toi !  
  
Danilee se réveilla, tout avait parut si réel ! Mais heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Elle s'assit, et quelques minutes plus tard, Mark venait à son tour. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des premières et deuxièmes à la table des Gryffondor. Quand Harry arriva, il s'assit directement à coté de Mark. Le restant du groupe se rassembla autour d'eux. Le professeur McGonagall, qui était directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, distribua les horaires. Celui de Danilee donnait ces renseignements.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Le lundi, elle avait trois heures de défense contre les forces du. Ensuite, elle avait une heure de vol avec Serdaigle, deux heures de métamorphose et pour finir, deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Le mardi, la journée commençait par deux heures de potion, une heure de botanique. Après le dîner, c'était deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques, une heure de vol. Le mercredi, elle n'avait seulement que deux heures d'enchantements et deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Le jeudi, elle n'avait trois heures de défense contre les forces du mal qu'en fin de journée. Avant, elle avait une heure de métamorphose, une heure d'enchantement, une heure de potion, une heure de botanique et une heure de soins aux créatures magiques. Le vendredi, enfin, elle avait une heure de potion, une heure de vol, une heure d'histoire de la magie, une heure de métamorphose, une heure de défense contre les forces du mal, une heure de soins aux créatures magiques, une heure d'enchantement et une heure de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Ils avaient, en commun avec Serpentard, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose et celui de potion. Avec Poufsouffle, ils avaient histoire de la magie et botanique. Serdaigle avait en commun les soins aux créatures magiques, les cours de vol et les enchantements.  
  
Il y avait une note en dessous de l'horaire.  
  
/ ! \ Comme certains élèves auront pu le remarquer, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ont été intensifiés. La raison n'est autre que le retour de CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ! Nous recommandons aux élèves de bien étudier cette matière qui pourrait les aider dans un avenir proche !  
  
Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ??Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à Mark.  
  
-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Mais en tout cas, si le directeur a mis plus de cours à cause de lui, c'est qu'il doit être important !  
  
-Il s'appelle Voldemort, Lord Voldemort pour être plus exact ! Répondit Harry qui avait entendu leur conversation. En entendant ce nom, la plupart des élèves sursautèrent. Tout le monde, ou presque, a peur de prononcé son nom.  
  
-C'est un mage noir très puissant, le seul sorcier que Voldemort –Ron, ça suffit- ait craint, c'est Dumbledore. Compléta Hermione.  
  
-Voldemort ? Jamais entendu parler ! Il est revenu ? Il était parti où ? En vacance ? Il a visité la France ou l'Amérique ? Apparemment Mark ne prenait pas au sérieux cette histoire.  
  
Mais, avec quelques explications, il semblait avoir comprit. Le début des cours sonna. Danilee avait bien vu qu'Harry voulait parler à Mark, elle partit donc en avant. Mark la rattrapa après un court instant. Il ne devait pas lui avoir parler. Ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Le directeur devait prendre très au sérieux le retour de Voldemachin pour leur infliger trois heures de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce cours était commun avec les élèves de Serpentard, d'après ce qu'elle put lire sur son horaire. Quand ils arrivèrent en classe, le professeur n'était pas là. Les élèves commençaient à sortir leur baguettes et leur manuels. Peu de temps après, une femme aux cheveux long, couleur des étoiles et aux yeux noir, couleur de la nuit, entra dans la classe.  
  
-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, je suis Auror au ministère et on m'a demander de vous enseigner la matière de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suppose que l'on vous a déjà expliquer que vous aurez plus de cours dans cette matière.  
  
-Professeur, je me demandais comment vous faisiez pour nous donnez tous ces cours et en donner autant aux autres.  
  
-Bon, vous êtes ?  
  
-Cassidi Limofi, professeur.  
  
-Eh bien, Miss Limofi. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, a ses manières pour régler ce problème. Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne.  
  
Le professeur Tonks regardait Cassidi d'un regard noir. Danilee vit quelque chose briller autour de son cou.  
  
-Professeur, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Auror ? Demanda timidement Mark. Tous les élèves de Serpentard et une bonne partie des élèves de Gryffondor le regardèrent ahuris. Danilee lui était reconnaissante d'avoir poser cette question, car elle n'en connaissait pas non plus la réponse.  
  
-Auror est un poste au ministère, un Auror est un chasseur de mage noir. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle , tu es Mark Evans, non ? Etant donné que vous êtes des nouveaux élèves et que je suis un nouveau professeur, je vous demanderais de dire votre nom quand vous levez votre main.  
  
-Euh...Oui. Répondit Mark, intimidé.  
  
Le professeur lui sourit, puis commença son cours. Il se passa bien. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient un peu chahuteurs mais le professeur Tonks les calma vite. Le cours finit, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.  
  
-T'en pense quoi, Danilee ? Tu trouve pas que le professeur est bizarre ? Tiens, la voil......  
  
Mark s'arrêta, les yeux fixe. Danilee se retourna à son tour et vît le professeur Tonks, mais cette fois-ci, Elle avait de court cheveux rose et des yeux bleus.  
  
-Commet se fait-il que... Mais c'est impossible, Mark. Ca ne peut pas être elle. Le professeur Tonks a les cheveux blonds et les yeux noirs. Ca doit être une sœur.  
  
-Oui, tu dois avoir raison.  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et la regardèrent. Elle avança vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui parla. Après un petit temps, elle entendit la voix de Harry qui parlait à Mark.  
  
-Si, c'est bien le professeur Tonks. Elle sait changer d'apparence quand elle veut. Ca s'appelle un métamorphomage.  
  
Harry avait l'air heureux d'apprendre quelques choses à Mark. Danilee se retourna de nouveau vers la table. Le professeur Tonks n'était plus là. Et le professeur Dumbledore la regardait de nouveau. Elle en avait assez de voir ce regard perçant qui essayait de lire dans ses pensées. La voix de Mark la ramena à la réalité ou plutôt  
  
-Au fait, Mark, je me demandais si on t'avait parlé de sorcier en noir, avec des capuches qui leur donnaient un air de serpent.  
  
-Non, désolé, jamais entendu parler.  
  
-C'est les Mangemorts. Répondit Ginny qui venait d'arriver. Les serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui. Précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateurs que se lançaient les deux autres. Ils tuent les moldus et les sorciers qui se mettent dans leur chemin. Ils veulent « purifier» la race des sorciers. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Je ne les voit pas.  
  
-Euh...Non, on ne les as pas vu. Ils sont peut-être à leur cours. Les mangemorts, il peut arriver qu'ils tuent des moldus qui ne leur ont rien fait ?  
  
-Oui, c'est possible et même probable. Les mangemorts ? Ils tuent pour le plaisir. Ils font souffrir aussi.  
  
-Ah, oui ! Les sortilèges impardonnables !  
  
Danilee était étonnée de voir que Mark avait entendu parler de sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
-Les sortilèges impardonnables ?  
  
-Oui. L'Imperium permet de prendre possession de l'esprit de la victime. Le Doloris permet d'infliger les pires tortures et l'Avada Kedava, Danilee sursauta à ce nom, permet de tuer, sans trace.  
  
-L'Avada Kedava...Répeta-t-elle, pensive. J'espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
La voix de Ginny retentit de nouveau.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas à leur cours, les élèves de potions sont là. Rogue est assis à la table des professeurs et pourtant, Neville, Harry et Hermione ne sont pas arriver ! Les élèves de divination et Trelawney aussi sont présent. Où est Ron ? 


End file.
